


Meeting Three

by thecookiemomma



Series: Widowed Bastards Club [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs discovers that sometimes, having somebody else make decisions can help for a few minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Three

**Author's Note:**

> Still gen. Still unsure whether these three will slash or not. We'll see. Enjoy.

Gibbs sat down at the diner, and heard someone slide in to the seat across from him as he looked at the menu. He opened his mouth, ready to swear at Taft or the head-shrinker he’d sicced on him.

 

Instead of either of them, Leon sat there in front of him, and sure enough, he saw Toby sauntering up to the door.  He rolled his eyes.   “Leon.”  

 

“Jethro.” Leon nodded his greeting and picked up a menu. 

 

Toby strode in and slid into the seat beside him, looking over at his menu.  “You been here much, Leon?”

 

“Can’t say that I have.  I’ve been here a couple times to hunt down a wayward agent,” Gibbs rolled his eyes at the pointed look, but kept silent. “But I don’t think I’ve eaten here.”

 

 Gibbs grunted. He set his menu down. “Best thing to do is just let ‘em pick for you. Usually do a damn good job.  Especially if you’re hungry.”  It was early on a Saturday, and none of them were working.  Somehow, Leon had ditched his entourage, and had joined him here.  He quirked a brow. “No kids?” 

 

“They’ve got sports things.”  Leon sighed. “Both of them went out of town this weekend.  I couldn’t join them because I’ve got that conference call tomorrow. Damn time zones.”  Both of the other men grunted their agreement and understanding.  “And, yes, before you ask, my detail is close. I just asked them to give me a little space. I’m with you, I’m not too worried.” 

 

Gibbs snorted.  “Not sure that’s the smartest idea,” he said, but he didn’t protest any more than that.  

 

Elaine came over, breaking up their mutual silent contemplation.  She deftly refilled Gibbs’ cup of coffee, and set mugs down in front of the other men, filling them, too.   Gibbs smiled at her.  “Afternoon, boys.  You all hungry?” 

 

“I am,” Gibbs nodded, and the other two followed suit, with a “yeah, Elaine,” from Tobias and a “yes, ma’am” from Leon.   

 

“Good.”  She nodded and turned to talk to the cooks, leaving them to talk.

 

Gibbs just looked at Leon, then at Toby, silently asking why they were there.  Annoyingly, they just looked right back at him.   So, he spoke. “Taft twist your arm?” 

 

Tobias snorted. “Nope.”  He took a long sip of his coffee.  

 

“We hadn’t seen you for a while, and were worried.”   Gibbs grunted at Leon’s words.  It had been a rough couple of months. He could buy that.  They had something kind of going between the three of them. Privately, Gibbs had no way of labeling it, and didn’t feel the need to.  He knew these men were the two he trusted most of all outside of his team.  That they were both fellow agents made it even more interesting. 

 

They sat silently for another few moments, then, he looked up at Leon.  “I’m fine.” 

 

“Did you learn that from DiNozzo, or did he learn that from you?”  Vance asked wryly.  “It doesn’t work for either of you, Gibbs.” 

 

Gibbs shrugged.  He knew they both did it, and probably both were that way _before_ coming to NCIS.  “Dunno.”  He smiled at Elaine as she brought their plates.

 

“Oh, this is perfect,” Leon grinned at his chicken fried steak.  Tobias agreed, looking down at his French Dip sandwich with fries.  Gibbs grinned, considering stealing one. 

 

“Thank you.” Elaine grinned, then she turned and set down his own plate.  It was a plate of chicken with greens.  “Not your usual fare, Gibbs, but give it a shot.”  

 

“I’m _fine._ “  He repeated his words, just a little annoyed. But he nodded.  “Give it a shot. Can’t guarantee…”  He shrugged, the rest of the sentence unnecessary. 

 

“I’m not askin’ for it to be your favorite, Gibbs.  Just what you need now. I have been wrong once or twice in the past.”  Gibbs took that to mean that she’d be watching and would get him his usual burger and fries if he complained.  He wasn’t sure he would.  He was pretty sure he wouldn’t say a thing if she was right, though.

 

“Fair enough.”  Gibbs nodded, and began eating.   The other two men, who looked amused at the whole exchange, took that as a sign to begin eating too.

 

“You know, Gibbs, that’s kind of what we’re saying right there.”  Of course, it would be Toby that would bring it up. 

 

“What’s what you’re sayin’, Tobias?”  Gibbs played dumb, wanting to see how this would play out.

 

“None of us, Taft and the shrink included, want you to change who you are.  Well, I don’t.  If you weren’t the grumpy, surly bastard we all knew and loved, I don’t think I would know what to do with you.  Naw, what we’re looking for is a slight relaxing of the sphincter.”  

 

Leon choked, but recovered. “Little cruder than I would have put it, Fornell, but yeah, that’s the point.” 

 

Gibbs got the point, but just to be sure, Tobias elaborated.  “You know. Not much.  Just enough to let all the shit out.” 

 

“I _got_ it, Tobias.”  He looked up from his green beans, which were hitting the spot, and noticed the two other men sharing a look.  “Despite what the wives said, I can catch a clue.  Don’t need a damn map.” 

 

“Good.”  Tobias took another bite of his burger.  “Because that’s all I’m gonna say.” 

 

“Chance’d be a fine thing.”  Gibbs muttered.

 

“On that subject.  Now, I do have to tell you boys about this idiot criminal.  You might’ve seen part of this one on the news.   This guy decided…”   True to his word, that _was_ the last word he said on the subject. 

 

He would never admit it to a living soul, but the laughter and stories they shared helped a great deal.  As did, he ruefully admitted only to himself, the chicken and greens.   


End file.
